


Shitty Love Song

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self Harm, Short, The girl I like is a lot like hunk so ha, my first Hance ship fic and it’s angst wow surprise (not), self depricating thoughts, seriously I do not kid it’s some dark shit, this happened, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: He hums a soft tune; another shitty love song, another dream lost in blood, another night that’ll be spent sobbing alone, another love that he can’t control.





	Shitty Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the angst but I needed to vent ,,, on a bright note it’s Hance which is like the most pure but I made it langst whoops haha anyways enjoy

Lance sat on his floor, singing to himself softly and holding a blade to his skin. He deserved this, he wouldn’t be loved, he was never loved. 

What at first was little cat scratch like nicks on his stomach became ugly red scars that stained his tan skin, long and pained. 

It wasn’t enough though, he had to go deeper. He forced it down and cut lines on his thighs, bleeding down and onto the cold floor below him. 

Dangerous lines from his elbow to his wrist were made, opening up the previous ones circling his entire arm. 

He cut up his hips to his chest, moving to his stomach and leaving angry puffed lines there. He gripped tightly onto his neck, starting to scratch and choke out sobs, hyperventilating. 

His chest hurt, and not just because of the blood now seeping down onto his legs and down down down. 

He deserved this; the stinging pain that never fades, scratching until he bleeds again after they close back up. He loved someone unattainable, and instead of blooming from the chest with rose petals and blood all he can do is carve flowers and lines into his skin and let it bleed out his pain instead. 

He stops sobbing at the abrupt sound of a knock on his door, Hunk calling out to him claiming that food is ready. 

Lance calls back a tired response, not caring if he’s late because damn that pang in his chest hurt more than any cut he could make, pumped more blood out of him making him slightly dizzy. 

He stood wobbly, having half a mind to clean up the floor quickly and put his razor under his mattress. 

After wiping his marks a bit, he dons his signature jacket and a pair of jeans; though painful on his thighs he wanted it that way. He deserves the chafing of jean fabric on cut. 

Putting on a fake smile, he opens the door and walks out with Hunk, feeling flames burn on his skin where Hunk walks beside him. Oh how gone he is. Oh, how he will have to punish himself for falling for one so sweet. 

Hunk gives him a look, but Lance brushes it off , claiming he’s just in a bit of a slump (not fully a lie but not exactly the truth either). Hunk smiles a bit at that, claiming understanding and that he’s always there if Lance needs him. 

Lance just smiles back, his eyes dulling and not really meeting his expression; if only hunk knew the truth, if only he could help Lance from himself. If only Lance wasn’t so worthless, so helpless to this boy, then maybe he could get that help. 

At the moment, Lance just struts into the kitchen, ignoring the throbbing pain everywhere and sitting beside Hunk, talking animatedly and smiling. 

He hums a soft tune; another shitty love song, another dream lost in blood, another night that’ll be spent sobbing alone, another love that he can’t control.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on my tumblr @lmnomo


End file.
